


You’re only mine

by Marybunnie



Series: My Whumptober fics (2020) :D [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Arthur is very mean to Merlin, Branding, Crying, Dark Arthur, Dark Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Found Family?, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Kidnapping, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Memory Loss, Poor Merlin (Merlin), Possessive Arthur, Possessive Behavior, Restraints, Whump, but he does "love" him in his own sick way, no beta we die like unnus annus, tell me what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marybunnie/pseuds/Marybunnie
Summary: Merlin can no longer handle Arthur murdering his fellow sorcerers so he runs.Unfortunately he gets into an accident and loses his memory.He lives a free,quaint but all the same lovely life with some kind villagers but one daywhilst the King is exploring, he finds his runaway manservant.And Arthur won't let him get away this time.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: My Whumptober fics (2020) :D [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963336
Comments: 7
Kudos: 154
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	You’re only mine

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy
> 
> I'm really proud of this one guys and I hope you all enjoy it. I just really love dark Arthur and crying Merlin, what can I say? Please recommend me some dark merthur fics if you know any. I would love to read them.
> 
> Remember to be mindful of the tags as this deals with very dark and disturbing themes. Remember to be safe always guys!
> 
> As always, leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed! I like reading them a lot :D

The villagers that had found him that day said that he had fallen from the cliff. It had rained heavily before and that particular area was prone to landslides(of course Merlin did not know that at the time). They had had to carry him back to their huts and treat him immediately. It was a very bad fall and he had many injuries on his body. They tended to him dutifully and soon he recovered miraculously. It was almost magical that he had survived that fall in the first place but to recover so well with the most basic of medical treatment, it was truly a miracle.

When he woke up, he was scared of them. They had to restrain him at first because he tried to attack one of the women tending to him. The village leader eventually got his trust and they became good friends. There was one problem however, he had no recollection of the events before the fall. He knew that his name was Merlin but that was all. He didn’t know his age, where he was from, if he had any family or what he was good at. He was absolutely miserable at first. It was a hard time for him and he did not know how to cope with himself. He was scared and alone but the villagers helped him through his slump. They quickly became his new family and one day, when the village leader had asked him if he would like to stay with them as a member indefinitely, he embraced the man and cried out “Yes! Yes, I would love that!”

And Life was good. He helped around the village, baked bread and cooked, took care of the little children, plowed the fields and he was happy to do it. Merlin did not know what life he had had before the accident but he knew that he enjoyed his life as it was now. It was hard work, yes, but it was simple and lovely in a way that made Merlin feel satisfied and enamored.

It all changed one day when he was collecting herbs for their doctor. He was near the outskirts of the village but that was only because this certain herb grew abundantly there. He knew that it wasn’t safe to be there alone but Merlin could protect himself. He had his knife if anything happened. So, Merlin hummed a cheerful tune as he collected the herbs with a content, little smile on his face, completely oblivious to the dangerous man staring at him from behind a tree.

It was King Arthur himself standing there in shock as he took in the wonderful spectacle that was his runaway servant boy dressed in a white apron picking herbs with a goofy grin on his face. It was truly a beautiful and irritating sight to behold. On one hand, he was glad to see his Merlin safe and well and happy but on the other hand, it made him see red as he remembered how Merlin ran from his duties and most importantly his king, all those months ago just because of one witch’s execution.

Arthur wanted to drag him back to their home in Camelot, kicking and screaming for his crimes against him. He wanted to punish Merlin until his face was littered with tears and he begged for his master to stop. He also wanted Merlin to be pretty and carefree and happy and by his side once more as his ally. But you can’t have everything you want, even if you were a king, so Arthur chose the most realistic option of the two. And if Merlin decided that he was sorry and took his punishment well enough, they would be able to move past all this and Merlin and Arthur could be happy again. As they always should have been.

* * *

Merlin woke up on an overly plush and comfortable bed which was odd cause the village could definitely not afford such luxury. His eyes snapped open in panic as he realized that he was indeed not in the village anymore. AS he sat up and looked around the area, he realized that he was in some kind of chamber, a room witch a wardrobe and a desk and dining table and more. Yep, he definitely was not in his village anymore.

Merlin did not know what he was doing here. Then it all came back to him. He was collecting herbs and then bang! Something or rather someone hit him over the head. Merlin assumed that whoever knocked him out had brought him here and he realized that he did not want to stick around for whatever this sicko’s intention was. He hopped out of the bed, ignoring the headache that was beginning to settle in and began to run to the door when he tripped on the iron chain that binded his ankle to the bed post.

Merlin cursed as he observed the harsh metal trapping him. He looked for his knife but he could not find it so he instead opted for looking for another implement in the room to break the chain.

He was interrupted by the sound of a door opening.

Merlin froze like a deer about to be shot by a crossbow as he eyed the devilishly handsome man that entered the room and was currently walking towards him with an unsettling yet genuine smile on his face. Merlin hated to admit it but the man was quite handsome.

“How’s your head, Merlin? Is it feeling better?” the stranger asked as he stood in front of merlin, a tinge of concern in his tone,” I had no choice but to hit you because I knew you would not come back willingly.”

Merlin looked at him with wide eyes. How did this stranger know his name? Was this someone he knew before the accident?

“W-who are you?” Merlin asked, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. “Where am I? What do you want with me?”

The stranger’s eyes darkened and he no longer appeared to be easy going to Merlin’s eyes. Merlin cringed into himself as Arthur stepped closer to him. Merlin walked backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed.

“I’m not really in the mood to play games with you, Merlin,” the man spat out his name venomously as he glared at him. “Not after I’ve finally found you.”

Merlin swallowed hard. He was confused, anxious and frightened. This man before him was a hunter who seemed to have some kind of beef with Merlin in his past life and Merlin was at his mercy with no way or weapon to defend himself.

“S-sir I really don’t know who you are. I was in an accident, I fell off a cliff a while back and I have no memory of my life before,” Merlin explained hastily as he eyed the menacing man standing before him.

Arthur’s eyes widened in shock. Merlin did not know who he was? That was ridiculous. He narrowed his eyes at the boy. “Are you lying to me?” He asked lowly.

Merlin shook his head frantically. “N-no sir. I’m not. You can ask the villagers who took me in.”

Arthur stood there, observing the boy without saying a word. His eyes looked overcast.

Merlin begged. “Please sir. I’m so sorry if I have hurt you before. I really am. Please just let me go home. Plea-”

“This is your home,” The man cut him off in the dark tone of his that screamed finality and for Merlin to just shut up.

Merlin opened and closed his mouth as he stared at him. This was his home? What?

“You really don’t remember, Merlin?” The man questioned out loud, more to himself really but Merlin still nodded. “Well I am King Arthur of Camelot and you were my man servant before you neglected your responsibilities and ran from my service.”

Merlin just stared back at him, trying not to shiver in fright. The man in front of him was the king! And he was his servant! Why would he ever run from that? Perhaps…Arthur used to mistreat him?

Arthur seemed like if he knew what he was thinking as he scoffed and shook his head at Merlin. “You ran because you disagreed with the way I ruled. You did not like that I executed sorcerers and those alike with magic.”

Merlin glanced at Arthur wearily. Merlin never did like extreme violence, even when it was necessary. “Is that what you’re going to do to me? Execute me?”

Arthur looked surprised by his words. Merlin did not understand why though. Is that not why Arthur brought him here? To die for running away and humiliating the king?

“No, of course not, don’t be ridiculous Merlin, “Arthur said flabbergasted that he would even suggest something like that. “Don’t get me wrong, you will be punished for your desertion but I would never want to see you dead Merlin. You are quite dear to me.”

Merlin blinked. That sounded awfully sincere. Did they have a relationship before? Merlin wanted to ask but stopped himself before his mouth could put him into more trouble. A king fancying his man servant? That was just ridiculous.

“W-what are you going to do to me?” Merlin asked, trying to appear nonchalant but he was terrified for the answer. “Please just give me my punishment so that I can go home soon.”

Arthur snapped at him. “What don’t you get? This is your home! Not that run down village that you fell into!” Arthur towered over him menacingly. Merlin fell onto the bed and crawled back as Arthur invaded his space, his face too close to Merlin’s. He could feel him breathing on him. Then Arthur stood straight as if he just realized something.

He nodded to himself. “I finally know what to do with you Merlin. You need a something, a reminder to help you understand your place. To help keep you in your place so you don’t try anything stupid like that again,” Arthur explained to himself in a pleased tone.

Merlin had no idea what was going on his head. He was acting like a mad man.

“Alright, Merlin lie down on your tummy, arms up to the headboard,” Arthur ordered as he moved to his desk to procure some cuffs.

Merlin tensed as he saw them. “What do you need those for? You have the chain on my ankles and I won’t try to run away from my punishment”

Arthur cuffed him to the headboard and patted his head gently as he stared into his eyes. “Forgive me but you have a penchant for running away and I’d rather get this over with as soon as possible.”

Merlin nodded begrudgingly as Arthur disappeared from his view.

“So how many lashes?” Merlin queried loudly after a few minutes of just lying there on his belly, tensed and scared for the whipping he was sure to receive any moment now. It was fine though. He could take it if it meant he got to go home and be with his family again.

“Oh Merlin, you aren’t getting any lashings. Those would heal and you would forget your place again. Oh no, this is going to be more permanent,” Arthur stated as he began cutting of Merlin’s shirt.

Merlin tensed even more and began to panic. “W-what? What are you doing sire? S-stop it please!”

Merlin began to thrash in his binds as he panicked, pulling roughly against the cuffs, causing his wrists to bruise from the abuse.

Arthur slapped him hard on his bottom once with a warning. “Stop that right now. This is happening for your own good, Merlin.”

Then Arthur left Merlin’s side once more leaving the terrified boy to struggle in a puddle of his own sweat as he wondered what the hell the king was going to do to him.

Arthur returned shortly and sat next to Merlin’s face. He looked down at him and met his eyes. “Now, Merlin, I’m only doing this for your benefit. I don’t want you to forget your place again and run off and get hurt. You’re mine, Merlin and I can’t have my possessions getting damaged because I failed to keep them safe.”

Merlin peered up at him with tear brimmed, terrified sapphire eyes and he weakly shook his head as he saw what was in Arthur’s hand.

It was a Branding tool with the Pendragon’s sigil heated up and glowing ready to mark and claim.

Merlin began to scream and Arthur got up to walk around the bed to the other side.

“NOOOOOOO! Arthur! Sire! Don’t do this please! I’m begging you don’t hurt me sire! I’m sorry. I’m so sorry! I won’t run again! I won’t forget! I swear so please don’t!”

Arthur sighed deeply in regret. He had not wanted to hurt Merlin this badly but his useless, foolish servant boy clearly needed a reminder every day. And this mark on his flesh would make it easy for him. It really was for the best.

“I know you won’t Merlin. I only do this so that it will be easier for you to remember your place.”

And with that, Arthur pressed the burning rod onto Merlin’s pale back firmly.

Merlin screamed out in pure agony as he twisted and pulled to try and escape the searing pain as the Pendragon name was scorched onto his flesh.

But Arthur held him down firmly until it was over, gently hushing him and comforting him as he pulled the rod away from the boy’s skin and he admired his claim on his Merlin. It looked marvelous and beautiful on him. Now no one would dare hide him from the king again and nor would Merlin forget who he belonged to.

Just as Merlin’s vision blurred and he collapsed on the bed into a restless, pained slumber, He swore he felt and heard Arthur stroke his cheek reverently and whispering. “You’re place is by my side, Merlin. You’re only mine.”

And he had the mark to prove it wherever he went. Even in his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway feel free to scream at me on [my tumblr](https://marybunnie.tumblr.com/) about star wars, anime, this fic or the weather :P


End file.
